


After Care

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Enemas, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds himself in good hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Care

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is actually pretty much consensual between the parties involved. It is part of my series about John being the middle of the spider web rather than Jim M. 
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Christmas. This is my present to you as twisted as it is.

The restraints pulled on his wrists and arms. His legs had given out entirely. He was cover in sweat, cum, lube, beer, piss and probably a few other substances he didn’t know about. His hearing had been curtailed by earplugs taped in place. The leather blindfold was crusted with the salt from his tears.

He felt something touch his shoulder and he tried to get to his feet again. He moaned at the effort. Shortly sound came back into his life as the earplugs were carefully removed.

“Shhhh take it easy. I am going to get you out of here.”

At the sound of the voice he could relax. He knew that he was safe and would be taken care of.

“I’m going to help you stand up so I can release the restrains. Nod if you understand me.”

He nodded and felt a strong arm come around him and support his weight as he was helped to his feet. His legs were still not cooperating but the arm held him firm. The first clip was removed and his right arm fell to his side being nothing but dead weight. His left followed it. 

“There is a bench two steps back. Think you can make it?”

He nodded again not trusting his voice yet. He was carefully sat down on the bench. He hissed as his abused buttocks touched the cushion of the bench.

“Careful there. Boy they really did a number on you didn't they?”

There wasn’t really reply to that. He felt the nipple of a water bottle push against his lips.

“Take a sip or two and swish then spit.”

He did as he was directed to. His mouth felt better for it. He took his tongue and checked the insides of his cheeks and could feel where his teeth had bitten them. 

“Do it again please.”

He did so. 

“Ok here is some mouthwash swish that around a bit and spit it out again.”

The mouthwash burned the inside of his mouth and his throat. He almost gagged before spitting it out.

“I know that’s hard to do but we both know you needed to do it. Here now you can drink some water.”

The water bottle was back and he took careful sips from it. It was the best water he had ever tasted. 

“OK, I think that is enough. Don’t want you getting sick on me. Now I am going to help you to the bathroom. Think you can stand?”

He decided to test out what might be left of his voice. “Yes,” he croaked. His vocal cords hurt from screaming and crying.

“Good boy. Up you get.”

It hurt to stand. Frankly it hurt to do anything. Thinking even hurt which was unusual for him. 

He was slowly guided to the bathroom and into one of the shower stalls. 

“Stand over here until I get the water ready.”

He waited listening to the taps being fiddle with. He felt his hands being grasped and he was led forward. The water was warm without being too hot but it did cause the cuts on his body to sting. He pulled away a bit only to find his hands gripped tighter.

“No. We have to clean you up. I know it stings but once you are clean I can make it better. Now let me get this blindfold off.”

Sight returned but it was too sharp and too bright. He closed his eyes and shivered.

He felt a stroking on his left leg.

“It’s OK. If you want to keep your eyes closed that’s fine. Now turn around so I can get to your back.”

The water hitting the abrasions on his back caused a choking scream come to his lips. He tried again to pull away only to be held in place as a soft cloth carefully rubbed over his body.

“Shhhhshhhshhh it’s all right. You are going to be all right.”

He whimpered.

“I know this hurts but if any of these cuts gets infected we both know how much more it is going to hurt.”

He resigned himself to the ministrations and set his lips hard to try to keep from screaming.

“That’s good. You are being such a good boy. OK that’s done. We only have to do one more thing before I let you get some sleep.”

He felt a hand on his buttocks.

He shook his head ‘no’ and tried to pull away stumbling and almost falling as the ends caught him and kept him safe from injury.

“Now that is no way to behave. You know better.”

His hands were placed on a bar in front of him.

“Position!” came the order. 

He leaned over and presented his ass. He felt the nozzle slide in almost too easily and then the warm water enter his rear channel. He felt his belly expand as the water rushed through him. And just when he thought he couldn’t take any more, the nozzle was withdrawn and he was maneuvered and sat down on the toilet.

“You know what to do.”

He smile and let the water out in a cascading rush of water and lord knows what else.

They did this two more time before he was declared clean.

“Are you going to open your eyes anytime soon?”

He smiled and shook his head ‘no’ again.

He felt a soft stroke on his cheek.

“Silly boy. Now let’s get you to bed.”

The hands led him carefully up the steps and to his bedroom.

“Lie down so I can check your back.”

He did so and he felt the hands running over him occasionally poking or pinching him.

“Nothing needs stitched and everything looks clean. Let me get the cream to put on a couple of the nasty looking one.”

He relaxed into the bed knowing that soon he could go to sleep.

“Here we go.” 

He felt the cream being applied with such tenderness and caring that he found himself tearing up again.

“Hey, hey wasn't wrong? Are you OK?”

He nodded and finally opened his eyes to see John’s concerned face looking at him.

“I’m fine John.”

“Good. Now I am going to tuck you in. Get some sleep.”

He mumbled something.

“What’s that Sherlock?”

“Best Christmas Present Ever John. Thank you.”

John kissed Sherlock, “The feeling is mutual. Happy Christmas Sherlock.”

“Happy Christmas John.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support this year. I am gratified to see that my little ficlets are being read and enjoyed.
> 
> Now do you want to read the scene that led to this one?


End file.
